


Mean Look

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Licking, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform, Stockings, ass worship, blowjob, foot worship, handjob, tit worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: A dark elf's captivity is fine for subs only.





	Mean Look

_[Here is a gallery](http://danbooru.donmai.us/posts?utf8=%E2%9C%93&tags=dark_elf+houtengeki+&ms=1) for your viewing pleasure which has dark elves with big phat asses you could kiss and serve for the rest of your life._

 

Fetishes: femdom, ass worship, foot worship, pegging, stockings, tit worship, licking, cunnilingus, blowjob, handjob

 

Tags: monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, dark elf, kidnapping, sadism, captivity

 

The dark elf was a statuesque woman, which even her female friends didn’t hesitate to let her know at any and every opportunity. She looked around her room, a satisfied smile crossing her face. Not of sexual satisfaction, though that would change soon. For a while anyway.

The manor she lived in was opulent and extremely comfortable. Satin and silk sheets and curtains were all that one could see inside, especially her bedroom. Satin and silk curtains lined the windows, preventing anyone from seeing in and finding out about her dark deeds. The bed was equipped with a very soft mattress and eiderdown. The sheets were made of the purest and softest linen and silk, lined with weresheep wool and extra powerful sleep magic which kicked in once her … subjects were raped to unconsciousness. They generally slept fitfully with little movement and would wake up refreshed, wondering why they were so horny and restless. And she would rape them again and again, overwhelming their senses with pleasure each night until she grew bored of them a couple of weeks later, maybe a few days. The temporary slaves she captured would find themselves back at home with their memories wiped and no idea of what had happened to them. They would resume their normal lives as usual.

Her life was the only one which didn't feel normal.

She had found some satisfaction in capturing and dominating the men she came across, but she had found no one who was capable of keeping her intrigued, satisfied, and given her complete release from her perpetual horniness. She had tried men of several nationalities, huge cocks, small cock and long tongues, men who didn’t want to have sex that much but enjoyed worshipping her ass, feet and toes, or even those who preferred being on the bottom with her eleven inch strapon in their asses, pounding the shit out of them. But they were all temporary and fleeting measures. She couldn’t find the one man who pushed every single button of hers, like the one which encouraged her to pound his tight ass until he screamed for mercy, and then hold and caress him with her motherly hands while he was whimpering and sobbing into her tits. So much for someone being out there for everyone.

She heard a few muffled cries from her closet, but ignored them. That poor man would be getting what he needed to shut up in his mouth soon enough. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine, putting her headphones in with a soft, sexy song with raunchy lyrics playing. Maybe that would block out his whining. 

She walked back to the bedroom and sat on the edge, crossing her legs. Her silk breechcloth flapped over her pussy, hiding the lips. It left her huge, round ass bare though, and she could feel it rubbing against the soft sheets of the bed, making her deliciously horny. She bounced up and down on the bed lightly, and then started rubbing her ass back and forth on the bed as she drank her wine, humming the tune of the song she was listening to. 

She sipped the Chardonnay at leisure, smiling slightly at the thought of the man’s whimpers turning into screams of pleasure when she would have her way with him. Another gulp of the wine passed her lips, and her legs swung back and forth against the bed. They were what made her so tall. Her legs were long, lithe and with hints of muscle on them. They were completely hairless and smooth. She uncrossed her legs, then crossed them again the opposite way, flinging her breechcloth to cover herself, but exposing a flash of her shaved lower lips while attempting to cover her modesty.

She finished her wine and set the glass down. Her slender fingers caressed the sides, her thoughts shifting to what else she would be rubbing in the same way. A smile crossed her face, laced with a hint of dirty intentions.

She stood up, her breechcloth fluttering over her wet pussy, and walked to the closet. She reached out a hand for the handle, caressing it gently too, and then pulled. The door swung open and a naked, bound young man fell out of it. He was hogtied with his hands behind his back, cuffed between his legs with ropes extending to his ankles. He rolled around and struggled on the floor, his cries muffled by a gag stuffed into his mouth.

She stopped his tantrums by placing a foot on his chest. Her legs were encased in silk stockings, the soft material rubbing across his nipples as she traced both her feet all over his chest. She ran them up from his stomach to his pecs, then pinched the nipples between her toes, making him moan and struggle to escape her again.

‘Quiet, slave,’ she said, her words soft, yet carrying a hint of a threat. ‘You really ought to learn how to whimper less and obey more. If you do what you’re told, you might just be rewarded.’

The man’s glare didn’t recede from her face. He gave a few grunts of exertion as he tried to squirm free from her, but it didn’t do him much good. She was extremely relentless in pulling his body back to hers and using her stockings to tease his body. She even ran it down his exposed cock, stroking it up and down with one foot while using the other to keep it balanced on her arch. His whimpers turned into moans of arousal within seconds, and he was almost humping her feet as she held up his dick with one foot, using the other to rub around his glans. He let out a muffled sound between a scream and groan of pleasure, his eyes pleading with her not to tease him. She threw back her head and laughed loudly, releasing his hard cock from between her silky footwear and kicking it lightly back on his stomach. 

‘You’ll get your satisfaction only when I’m done, human,’ she said, leaning back and reaching over to her nightstand. A click and a snap later, a lighted cigarette was in her hands. She lifted it to her lips and took a long drag. She raised her head in the arrogant pose which so many alpha men and women take in boardroom meetings, and blew several puffs of smoke upwards. The smoke rose from her lips like a weightless set of fingers, curling upwards and rising to the ceiling. They drifted across her large breasts, leaving the effect of smoke rising above two mountains. Very large mountains.

She raised her hands to her tiny little bra, also made of black silk and looking like a small ribbon running across her tits. She pulled the bit of skimpy cloth down, covering an exposed nipple. Her enormous tits bounced as she released the bra, now covering a thin strip around her nipples, the centre of her breasts, and her back. She lifted the part over her right breast, looking at the small yet hard nipple sticking out of her areola. She put it back down, covering up her nipple, and looked at the young man. He was gaping at her exposure of her soft tit, and his cock was hard enough to ram a spike into the ground. She grinned widely at him and sat back on the bed, placing her arms below her breasts. She started shaking them back and forth, enjoying how his eyes followed every movement of those rounded orbs.

‘Do you want them, slave?’ she asked, her tits jiggling harder with each word.

The young man’s eyes were too mesmerised by her swaying titflesh to answer. She repeated her question, and this time, he gave the briefest of nods, his eyes following her jiggling tits.

‘All right then, slave,’ she said, standing up and cupping her breasts. ‘If you want them so badly, you may lick them for me.’

She leaned down and pressed her tits into his face. He gasped and started moving his hips against hers in short, quick thrusts. Her tits smothered him and mashed into his face, making him have perverted thoughts about how it would feel if she smothered his cock between those puppies and jerked him off with them. The thought wasn’t safe from her, however.

‘You’re thinking of me squishing these perfect tits around your little cock and rubbing them up and down until your white stuff comes out on them, aren’t you?’ asked the dark elf. ‘Naughty little boy. You don’t deserve this. You want to spew your dirty semen all over these? I don’t mind rubbing some of my delicious nectar on your cock and using my hands to get you all worked up and horny, but I don't want that semen on any part of me. I just might have to deny you sweet, sweet release as punishment for your wicked thoughts, you disgusting pervert.’

Her words were extremely degrading, but the man was either a sucker for humiliation or just too horny to realise she was insulting him. His cock grew so hard it almost exploded from the need to slam it into her warm honeypot. He could see some trails of warm pussy juice trickling down from the loincloth onto her thighs. The tops of her stockings were slightly stained from her arousal. He was both turned on and annoyed by this obviously horny bitch. She could just admit she was horny and after cock, why was she prolonging the ache of blue balls and abusing him? He wanted to grab this horny bitch by the hair, bend her over the nearest desk and fuck her in the ass so hard she would be screaming his name with every thrust. Dumb bitch needed a proper pounding to turn her into a housewife. 

The dark elf lifted her tits from his face and held them up with her palms. She started jiggling them again in front of him, moving them from side to side, then up and down while moving her entire chest back and forth. Her breasts bounced freely, the small bra barely holding them in and constantly threatening to fall off and expose her nipples completely. 

She leaned down, bringing her breasts to his face without actually letting them touch. He gave a slight grunt and leaned forward, but she moved back and waggled a finger at him. He stared at her with a mixture of pleading and frustration, clearly itching to take those milky orbs into his mouth and suck every drop out of them. She reached down and pulled the gag off. He took deep gasps of air as he tried to get his breath back. Panting slightly, he looked up at her, fear and anticipation of some nookie on his face.

‘Do you want to suck my tits, little boy?’ she asked, shaking them in his face again.

His hard dick wouldn’t let him answer any other way. ‘Yes, mistress, please.’

The dark elf was about to tease him some more, but paused when she saw his frustration. She needed this too, anyway, she was positively dripping for someone to plunge their tongue into her hot, wet box. She needed someone eating her out, and if she didn’t get it, she would gladly grab the nearest person and forcibly sit on their face so they could lick her cunt. She had to have it, now.

‘Good boy,’ she whispered, bringing her tits closer to him. ‘Suck on them, then. Lick them like your life depended on it. Swallow. My. Tits.’

The young man lunged for her tits as soon as she brushed them against his face. He sucked and licked them like they were candy, even pushing back her bra with his mouth and letting the material roll up over her breasts to expose her nipples. He used his mouth to lick all around the dark bits and sucked each one into his mouth, kissing and tonguing them like a kid would. He took each nipple into his mouth and suckled them gently, making her an extremely wet mess. 

Opening his mouth, the young man gave her nips a few eager licks, and then starting shaking his head sideways while keeping part of both her breasts in his mouth, letting his tongue hang out so they were constantly wet with his spit. He let each of her nipples rest in his mouth and made slurping sounds as he sucked from them. Copious amounts of his saliva flowed out to cover her tits, making them wetter than the ocean shore. He was soon licking her entire breast, using his tongue to massage them and move them up. They bounced and returned to their original position after each lick. He didn’t stop licking for a while, though, so it soon seemed that her tits were rising at a very odd angle.

The man gasped and panted as he finished worshipping her soft breasts, giving them a final slurping lick and pulling away. He reached for her bra with his mouth and closed his teeth around the centre bit. He started pulling it down, exposing both her nipples and part of her tits. She quickly pulled away, however, and rolled her bra back up. She pushed him down and gave him a devious grin which got him even harder than he was. She reached for his hard cock and slipped it under her loincloth, giggling when he struggled to thrust upwards into her cunt. Her pussy was wetter than a lake and pouring juices all over him. She teased him even further by rubbing and grinding herself all over his cock. His whimpers and feeble thrusts didn't bother her … much. She was equally horny and raring to take him inside her cunt, but she did want to know how much she owned him, controlled him … and turned him on.

‘No, slave,’ she cautioned him, resting a hand on his chest as she bounced up and down, her pussy rubbing his member and her bare ass resting on his thighs. ‘You will be the one naked here for my pleasure. I will grope you, touch you, and love you as much as you need. You will touch me, kiss me and please me as I wish, but only with my guidance and your cock staying hard all the time. And … I will remain clothed. These aren’t much of clothes, but they’re here to stay. You will do what I want you to in these skimpy clothes. I hope you understand that you’re her at my mercy.’

A soft cackle escaped her lips as she rubbed her fingers around his nubs. She pinched them and pulled them away from his chest, then released them. The man grunted in frustration, wanting nothing more than to tear her flimsy bra in half with his teeth and devour her tits for breakfast. But he couldn’t. He wished she wouldn’t tease him so much, his cock was about to burst plenty of hot cum all over her cunt and loincloth. She didn't seem concerned about his blue balls though, she had plenty more ways to get him to serve her.

She stood up, adjusting the cloth covering her crotch without letting him see anything. She watched in amusement as he struggled to look up under her clothes to see how wet her pussy was. She backed away from him, making a great show of hiding her modesty by adjusting her bra and tucking her loincloth between her legs. Giggling, she turned around to show him her ass, letting the bit of cloth over her pussy fly forwards and flutter over her crotch.

‘Well?’ she asked. She wiggled her smooth, perfect ass at him. ‘What do you think, slave?’

The man gaped. Her ass was perfectly heart-shaped, the cheeks smooth and hairless. Most people called her ‘thicc’, whatever that meant, though he could see it definitely suited her. Her ass was large and round as described by rap songs and the people who said they enjoyed ‘fat asses’. Hers certainly qualified. She wasn’t large or rounded in body at all, but her hips, ass and tits were  
fat in the sense of being huge and shapely. They looked very soft and kissable, the result of mamono mana and their owner using creams and oil to soak her body in since she heard humans used it to soften their skin and maintain it. She bent over and shook her ass at him like a stripper working a pole. The way his eyes followed every little movement of hers told him he was one step closer to being the perfect man for her. 

‘I can see you like this ass, slave,’ she simpered, backing up and bringing it closer to his face. She lowered into a squatting position over him and rubbed the soft skin of her booty on his nose. He took a quick sniff, the odours of her ass crack penetrating them and making him light-headed. She was a true Mistress, her ass smelled amazing. Definitely not like a human’s. She adjusted her position to keep her crack on his face, then started rubbing and squeezing her ass into his cheeks, nose and chin. ‘If you want to show me how much you love it, start by kissing my beautiful cheeks. Worship them as you would want me to suck on your cock. Do it.’

The man hesitated for a while, and in the meantime, he felt her ass pressing down on his face again, compelling him to do as she said. Her smell was entering his nose too, and his hard cock was begging him to dive headfirst into her ass. He looked up at her smooth ass crack hovering above his face. His cock throbbed with need. He took a deep breath and felt her smell cover him again, giving him the courage to continue. He leaned in and left a soft peck on her right ass cheek, then the left. He continued from the right side again, leaving soft kisses over every last inch of skin he could find on her ass. As he was kissing from right to left, he reached her crack and began sniffing it from top to bottom, leaving a few kisses on each part of her cleft as he savoured the faint smell from her asshole. He grabbed her stockinged legs and buried his face into her ass as deep as he could, sucking on the inner portion of her cheeks with his teeth and making sure he kissed every single part of her furrow. He starting licking it from her taint, up along the bottom to her asshole and finishing at the top of her cleft. He continued licking her ass like that without even being asked, and then moved to the other cheek. He kissed all the way along it towards the left, giving her several small kisses on the side of her buttock and hip. He was enjoying it a little too much, she decided, but she could fill herself up with the kind of love and worship he was offering. 

She decided to test his other limits too. There was no telling how good he could be if she made him let go of all restrictions.  
‘Lick my ass, slave,’ she ordered, reaching behind her to pull her buttocks apart and reveal her entire crack, complete with a little winking asshole, for him to take care of. He reached up and placed his hands on her buttocks, licking his lips. He leaned in again to smell her asshole and prepare for his worship at her ass altar.

He dived into her ass as if her buttocks were the tastiest chocolate ice cream double scoops he had ever had. He licked her buttocks and scoured her crack with his tongue as it was flicking up and down the entire length. He kept pausing to take in the smell of that ass, which kept him hard and wonder if he would have to put Oreo cream on his cock or smear it all over her ass. Perhaps even keep it in their assholes to make them taste like heaven.

As he was licking out her ass frantically, she made her decision. His cock was swollen and hard, and she didn’t want to let it go to waste. She took it in her hands and used both of them to bat his cock between her palms. She then started stroking it up and down, making sure that her hands were alternating over his length. His whimpers and shoving his crotch in the air made her chuckle evilly.

‘Prepare yourself, slave,’ she said, bringing his cock closer to her face and licking her lips. She dabbed a finger into the wet spot at the tip, then leaned in to sniff it as well. The smell of fresh cum being produced in those dangling balls made her mouth water and her head spin, too. ‘You’re in for a treat. You will see how dark elves lick and suck a slaveboy’s cock, and how you can’t control yourself from cumming in their mouth.’ She couldn’t help cumming when she felt a hot, potent explosion of hot cum in her womb, colouring her walls white, after a few hours of denying a slave orgasm. ‘Let’s start!

She leaned down and started moving her tongue all over the tip of his cock, tasting and teasing him at the same time. His hips bucked desperately, trying to shove his pulsing cock into her warm, wet mouth. She turned his torture up a notch by allowing saliva to pool in her mouth, and then opening her lips in the centre so that warm spit dribbled out all over him. He cried out and whimpered, begging her to take him in that sweet mouth and suck him until he was a corpse propped up against the wall. She ignored his begging though, and simply widened her mouth to place around his hard cock. She started breathing on his cock, enjoying the scent of his full, packed balls while moving her head up and down on him. He was almost screaming in frustration, crying out and saying he would do anything, absolutely anything for him to feel a single lick across the bottom of his hard shaft. She raised her head off his shaft and gave a slight chuckle of amusement, her body shaking with laughter as her huge tits shook against his stomach. She knew he would do anything for a little tonguejob in the state he was in, and she loved it. She loved being in charge. It was as things should be.

She took several minutes teasing his cock, enjoying how he begged for release and kept pleading with her to suck him off. She swirled her tongue around his glans. He let out a rather pathetic whimper at each lick, saying he really needed to be in her mouth, but she still denied him.

She took her mouth off his cock and started rubbing it with her hands, letting the palms graze the sides of his dick. She smiled with pure evil when he cried out and started moving his hips up and down. She raised her head, gave him a soft peck on the tip of his cock. Precum was pouring out of his dick like the Hans dyke had broken. He struggled to thrust upwards harder than before, but she moved her mouth away from the tip, shushing him. She placed both her hands around his cock, the palms touching his shaft, and started moving them up and down slowly, enjoying every whimper and gasp he gave. Controlling his orgasm and the sounds he made when she rubbed any part of herself, whether her nose, hand, or even her foot on his dick, gave her a heady sense of power. She loved denying him the release he needed, and it would remain so until her cunt was like a faucet which would need to be plugged to stop the leaking.

She stood up from the 69 position, sitting down on his face. She started shaking that perfect set of brown ass cheeks on him, wiggling them all over as she felt his nose stick into her crack.

‘Sniff, you ass-kissing slave,’ she said, feeling her pussy throb as she rapped out her commands. ‘I want this ass to be the only thing in your thoughts and your life. Rub your nose in it and take a sniff of how good it is. Tell me what you think. I want to know how much my ass owns you, how much you would do anything for and to it. Do a good job, or you will never cum inside my womb and fill me up with your children. You know you want to.’

The man groaned in frustration, pressing his face into her ass and degrading himself. He sniffed up and down her butt crack, moving his face to where she directed it. He shoved his nose so hard into her asshole to take in its odour that his nose was almost shoved right up it. He gave it the same loving, devoted kisses he had given her the first time she sat on his face, leaving most of them on her ass crack and nuzzling his face into her butt cheeks as he kissed it harder than any of his previous lovers. He opened her ass cheeks and pushed his face between them, using his tongue to taste how delicious her crack was. He licked it up and down, moaning at how musky and tasty it was. His tongue travelled over her pussy, sucking all the juices pouring out of it clean, and tasted her taint, licking along the line between her legs dividing them. He reached to where her furrow started and gave it little laps like a kitten drinking cream, pushing his face inside and wiggling it around as he moaned in pleasure at how sexy it smelled and tasted. He moved his tongue up to the ridges and wrinkles in her asshole, licking all around the small ring and hardening his tongue into a tube shape to shove it inside. He continued fucking her asshole with his tongue, his face pistoning in and out of it and her soft butt cheeks hitting him in the face every time his tongue went up her ass. He moved up to the part of her crack which ended at her spine, sucking on the delicate skin and tasting every last inch of it like a starving man. A man starving for dark elf ass to eat up for dinner.

The dark elf felt her senses being overloaded with every kiss and lick the man left on her gorgeous ass. She felt her cunt growing so wet she feared she would be dehydrated. Maybe drinking some hot cum would cure that, but she really wanted to tease him more. She could feel his cock throbbing and pulsing as he willingly ate out her ass. She was desperate to suck him off, to feel his length ramming in and out of her throat as she deepthroated him like a true slut. But that would have to wait.

She raised her thick thighs to rub against his legs, and brought her stockinged feet to his cock. She rubbed the soft silk over his head and then took the shaft between her legs. She started stroking it up and down, enjoying how much harder he was sucking on her asshole or biting her dark brown cheeks when her feet rubbed under his cock, which felt a bit like a beating heart now. She leaned backwards, resting her full weight on his face and grinding that ass on him nonstop. She heard a few protests at how she was crushing his face escape his lips stuck on her asshole, but she didn’t care. He was her bitch now.

She stroked his cock up and down using her stockings, listening to him moan into her ass. She watched his dick get hard and tall, standing up between the silky footwear as he continued making out with her ass while gasping at how she was teasing his member. The moans he let out made vibrating motions in her ass, which travelled through her body and reached her pussy. It felt better than any toy she had used on herself; not just the electronic ones. She rubbed his dick from bottom to top, then back down from top to bottom, shaking her buttocks in his face. She then placed her palms on the bed and pressed his face into the bed even harder, using her feet to bat his cock back and forth between them. He clearly enjoyed and hated the stimulation at the same time, since he was letting out muffled screams of frustration and moans of pleasure each time the silk made contact with his member.

She leaned forward and pushed off the bed with her hands, getting off his face. He lay there panting, shaking his face as he felt the impression of her ass on his face slowly going away as well as the numbing feeling of her facesitting. She stood up and placed her stockinged foot on his cock. He whimpered again, his face begging her with true devotion for release. She placed her hands on her hips and started rubbing his length up and down, pressing it into his belly and moving down to fondle his balls with her foot every few strokes.

She stood over him like this for a while, using her foot to stimulate his cock with firm, repeated strokes. She leaned over him, pressing some of her weight down on his pelvis, crushing his cock between her foot and his belly. She decided that she might have him serving her wine and grapes one day if he showed enough devotion, getting him to kiss her legs and feet and massage them while she relaxed from a heavy day. Afterwards, his reward would be to place his cock on the bed and his hands behind his back, waiting for her instructions. She would rub and stroke his cock with her bare feet or perhaps keep her special nylon stockings on, crushing his cock on the bed and forcing him to cum all over the sheets. After that, well, she would have to see if he was willing to play around with her stained stockings. She would be testing that in a minute or two.

She squeezed his cock with her foot and kept up the rhythm of moving the silk over the underside, getting him harder than granite. She rubbed and massaged him with her foot for a while, whispering dirty things to him with her face over his. She allowed some spit to dribble from her mouth, making him swallow it and thank her. Her foot started moving faster on his cock, getting him to move his hips upwards to hump it. She could hardly wait to claim him if this little session went well. He would be able to serve her and do whatever her wanted to her legs. Fuck them, rub his cock between her legs, grab her feet and fuck her soles like a footpussy, and cum all over them or shoot it up to her thighs. It would be his reward for making her cum with his tongue, and if he worshipped her ass the way he had with it stuck to his face, she would have a nice assjob ready for him so he could cum all over those divine buttocks. 

She lifted her foot to his face. He stared at her, shivering and trembling as her foot left his cock. He needed more time to climax. He let out a small whimper, and she pressed her stocking on his face. 

‘Rip it open, slaveboy,’ she said, a devious smile crossing her face. ‘I’ll be jerking you off with this lovely silk. You don’t mind, do you?’

He shook his head hastily, sucking her toes into his mouth and kissing each one of them. He pushed his face into her sole and smelled it, his cock twitching in response to her making him worship her foot. He kissed all over the silky sole, pausing to sniff it and gasp out as his cock responded to her foot scent. 

Her stocking and foot was soon shiny and wet, covered in her slave’s spit. She watched as he gripped the middle of her sole with his teeth and started pulling at it. The silk stretched and pulled, the flimsy material between his teeth starting to give way. He pressed his teeth against the stocking and pulled harder, desperate to give her bare feet a few licks. The silk suddenly tore all the way to her heel from a seam, and he was smelling her delicious bare foot with the sole pressed against his nose. He quickly stuck his tongue through the rip and starting licking her foot, his tongue dragging along the soft, supple skin of her sexy foot. He licked her from the ball of her foot to the heel, and repeated it again. Three or four licks was all he got though, since she took her foot away from him and started squeezing his cock with it again.

‘Naughty, naughty boy,’ she said, pressing his cock down and standing up on one foot over him so she was in the air on one leg, the other bent backwards behind her and pressing her weight on his cock. He grunted in exertion, and she instantly stepped down again. She rubbed her bare sole on his cock, trying to get it to go inside the rip. ‘Dirty little boys get stockings to sniff and play with. When they become good and obedient, they will get to sniff and lick my bare soles. You’re not there yet, little one. But you might be, soon. Only nice boys will get to taste my sexy bare feet. You want to, don’t you?’

He nodded eagerly, his hips pumping back and forth against her stocking. Her stocking found his glans, and she slipped it inside her ripped footwear. She wiggled and pushed her foot on his cock, slipping it inside her. When it was fully inside, she started stroking him up and down again, his cock hitting her bare sole and making him moan louder. Her stocking had felt amazing on his dick, but her bare foot was so soft and stimulating that he almost came instantly. He knew that some of her foot sweat from being in that stocking was getting on his cock, and if he wasn’t so overwhelmed with pleasure from her footjob, he would have begged to smell her bare foot and kiss it all over with reverence. He was ready to serve her feet and at her feet forever.

Her foot stroked his cock up and down, pressing into it occasionally to squash it flat against his stomach. He moaned and pushed himself against her continuously, struggling to climax in her stocking. She adjusted the tear in the silk around his cock and continued beating his meat with her foot. Her gaze was fixed on his face. She loved that look of a man helplessly struggling to climax and not climax at the same time. She could tell he really wanted to cum, but he was also holding back for her to prolong the footjob and ask her permission to explode all over the place.

‘It’s okay, slave,’ she said soothingly, her foot becoming a blur on his member. He cried out and tried to fuck her foot harder than ever, using his hips like a pneumatic drill. ‘You can cum inside my stocking. Release your tension. You have my permission to dirty my stocking with all that filthy load inside you. I can see your cum building up in those balls and going through that fat cock of yours. Cum for your mistress, dear. Don’t hold back.’

He cried out as he pumped his hips against her wonderfully soft sole and then exploded inside her stocking. She cooed in delight as hot, white semen blasted from his member and stained her black stocking white. She felt her foot turning wet and sticky with the hot blasts of cum he was releasing, and could smell the characteristic odour of man juice in her stocking. Several more ropes of cum shot out of his penis, staining her foot and the material. A white pool of cum collected in her stocking. She reached her fingers down to her pussy below the breechcloth and started stroking it, running her fingers gently over her wet lips. He noticed her masturbating, and the sight gave him a fresh wave of arousal. He cried out again as more cum spattered out of his cock, moving through her stocking to reach the heel and ankle. She wiggled her toes and foot, feeling the hot cum go between her toes and flow all around her ankle. She rubbed her foot on his cock. Some semen stains came off on her sole, making her pussy throb. She had never smelt such a potent rush of warm cum. She took her stocking off his cock, moving her foot and testing her toes, seeing the huge white stain inside it covering her whole foot. Her pussy had a mini earthquake and she almost came as she raised the stocking to her face and took a deep whiff of the sperm in it. She almost fell over because of overbalancing, finally regaining her balance and standing on both feet. One was resting on his cock, the other on the ground. She looked down at him, eyebrows raised.

‘That was a real mess, slave,’ she said calmly, raising her foot to his face. She pressed the semen-encrusted stocking on his cheek. He cringed a little, but turned his face to her as he knew what was next. ‘Clean up your mess, my toy. Always remember: if you make a mess anywhere, it’ll be your job to clean it up with your wet tongue. Even when I give you that assjob and stand up, I want you to dive on my perfect ass without being asked and start licking every drop of that deilcious cum off my buttocks. You’ll get you protein back, and I won’t be as messy as before. If you cum on my legs you will lick them clean. Any cum on my foot, or even precum, must be licked off my soft sole when you’re done. If you’re masturbating to climax on the top of my foot, I want you to bend down and prostrate before my divinity as you lick every drop off it. And if you happen to cum on my tits, stomach, or even my face, you will be down there licking my tits, sucking it off my nipples, slurping it off my tummy, and getting that pretty tongue to work all over my cheeks and chin when I snap my fingers or tap my feet in front of you. Got that?’

The young man nodded. He was a bit disgusted and annoyed at all the things she was making him do. But his servility somehow compelled him to obey her without question. He didn’t want to disobey her, and it trumped the revulsion he had to licking his cum off her body. It didn’t taste that bad, but he did feel dominated and used like a semen licking slut. He didn’t know if he wanted it, but if that was what he had to do to keep his new mistress happy, he would. 

The dark elf smiled at him and lifted him off the ground with her strong arms, hugging him close. She kissed his cheek and then his forehead, rocking him back and forth like he was a baby. He wondered if she would give him some warm milk before sleeping, too. Judging how full and ripe her breasts looked, he felt it might be a possibility.

She gave his other cheek a kiss and pulled his head from her shoulder to face her. They looked at each other for a while. She gave him a gentle smile, which he returned while giving her an air kiss, his eyes closing momentarily. She giggled and made smacking sounds with her lips, her face twisting in an unbearably cute expression as she returned his affections.

He felt himself teetering on the edge of wakefulness and sleep. Maybe he was drained of too much cum and energy. He looked up at her and blinked.

‘What’s wrong, slave?’ she asked, tenderly patting his head.

The man sighed, and opened his mouth. Nothing came out. He swallowed to moisten his dry throat, and tried again.

‘Do you mind if I sleep on your pillows? I’m really tired with how you teased me and made my balls fit to bursting with the not-blowjob and not-handjob. I need a little nap before what we do next.’

The dark elf put his head on her shoulder, fluffed up her ‘pillows’, and then pulled his head to rest on them. She patted him on the top of his head.

‘No, of course not, darling,’ she said. ‘The way you worshipped and adored me the way you did is perfect. I couldn’t have asked for a better man than you. I want to keep you and love you like this forever. I don’t need to ask about whether you’ll accept it or not, because I won’t accept anything other than you and your complete worship of me and my body. I cant’ wait to be actually sucking your cock next time and having you cum down my throat, or giving you a nice buttjob until you shoot all over my sexy cheeks and then fuck me up the ass like the whore I am. Just take some time to recover and we’ll do all of this, and more. What say?’

He sighed, a smile spreading over his face at her approval and pressed his face into her soft tits. He raised his hands, fluffed them up a bit like he was fluffing a pillow, and then lay back down on them.

‘Im about to pass out,’ he said, his voice growing fainter with each word. ‘Wake me up when you’re horny, if I’ve slept too long, or if you just need to use me again. Just allow me a reasonable time of sleep.’

Just like that, he passed out in her arms, his head leaning on her left breast instead of the right one she placed him on.

The dark elf rocked him back and forth in her arms, humming a tune and running her hands through his hair.

‘Not at all, darling boy. You’ll need your strength to lick my ass clean of every last drop of cum you'll be spilling on it when I’m done wth you.’

 

 

The End

 

_The next story is about a hellhound who finds a lonely man at a mamono bar who went there to escape the Order knights. He is depressed and upset since they have all rejected him and consider him unworthy of love, so he starts drinking his depression away. She decides he is the perfect candidate for her affections, read rape. Stay tuned._

_NOTE: My bad, I added the pegging tag intending to use it in the story, but forgot about it since I decided to make the story end in a climax (pun intended) with the footjob. Please excuse the mistake._


End file.
